The present invention relates generally to partitioned containers, and more particularly to a collapsible, divided container that is prepared from a one piece blank of corrugated paperboard or the like, wherein the divider element is formed integrally with the blank, with a means for automatically locking the divider in place when the container is set up.
Partitioned containers are well known in the industry and find particular utility in those cases where it is desired to keep packaged products separated and where there is a need for increased stacking strength. For such purposes, it has been common place to provide the containers with divider elements that are prepared from separate divider blanks. Moreover, there is a considerable body of prior art available which shows containers with integral divider elements. However, in each instance, the prior art divided containers require more gluing steps than the divided container of the present invention, and, the prior art divided containers do not have the flexibility of design inherent in the divided container disclosed herein.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved construction for a divided container which is collapsible for shipment in a flattened condition, but which is readily erected for use when the integral divider element is locked into position between the opposite side walls of the container. In this regard, the divided container disclosed herein is economical in its use of material, in the space used for storage, and in the manipulative steps required for assembly.